


Look At Me

by painted_whore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of Sam/Cas, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_whore/pseuds/painted_whore
Summary: Castiel knew that sometimes, when he was playing with Dean's nipples, or licking him open, or pounding into him, Dean was imagining someone else there with them, watching. Cas had found this out when, one evening, he had been fucking Dean in the bunker, sucking bruises into the hunter's neck, and Dean had made so many filthy noises, little ohs and ahs that transformed into loud moaning as they both came closer to their climax. Cas had told him to be quieter or Sam might hear them. At those words, Dean had come, spilling all over himself and Castiel's chest, moaning his brother's name.Basically, Sam watches Cas fuck Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Look At Me

The Winchesters were - to nobody's surprise - in a cheap motel, somewhere in the deep south. They had finished their hunt three days prior, and were staying a few extra days to make sure that the freak thing was gone for good. The days, filled with greasy diner food and expensive soft drinks, stretched seemingly endlessly, July heat making their movements and minds sluggish. Finally the sun was setting again and it was cooling down. Sam would be able to concentrate on some research later. For now he was rearranging his few possessions in his duffel bag in an attempt to create additional space. His brother was propped up on one of the king-sized beds, one leg over the other, skipping through channels on the old-fashioned television, complaining every few minutes about how crappy cable tv was these days.

A flutter of wings announced their friend Castiel's arrival, and Sam rolled his eyes when he heard Dean turn off the tv and greet the angel with a smooth "Heeeey".

Nothing new here, his brother and Castiel had been a thing (Sam wasn't exactly sure what _kind_ of thing) for a while now. He was happy for his brother, even if Dean was apparently still not fond of the idea of Sam seeing him and the angel together, awkward and twitchy whenever Sam caught them kissing. So, being the good baby brother that he was, Sam always turned the other way - or at the very least pretended to do so - so that they could have their little moments of peace. 

So, without turning to look at the angel, Sam greeted Cas with a "Hey buddy". 

"Hello Sam, Dean," Castiel said. Sam could hear him moving closer to his brother on the bed. A few seconds of silence later the rusty bedframe creaked under the weight of a second person. Quiet kissing sounds made Sam raise his eyebrows and bite back any stupid remark he was dying to give. 

Dean sighed happily. "What brings you here?" 

"I wanted to see you," Cas replied matter-of-factly. 

_Oh how romantic_ , Sam wanted to say. 

"Well, I feel honored." The grin on Dean's face was somehow audible. Then, quieter: "Cm'here."

Another creak and awkward pause in conversation; Sam wanted to turn around, wanted to see the foreign image of his brother truly in love, as Sam knew he was. 

A few moments passed, and Sam noticed that he had moved around the same two t-shirts in his bag for the last minute at least. His thoughts were a few feet behind him, on the bed with his brother and Cas. Just a quick peek, Dean wouldn't notice... 

He turned his head so he could see the men in his peripheral vision. They were indeed still kissing. The image almost made his heart burst in happiness. He was genuinely happy for them. But, being only human, he was curious as well. He turned more, and let out a surprised gasp when he saw Castiel's hand pressing onto Dean's chest, his brother's shirt ridden halfway up. Dean's eyes snapped open at the sound, then he peeled himself away from Cas, gaze locked on Sam. 

"Y'know Sammy, I know we're hot and all, but this is kind of a private moment." His voice didn't sound as cool as he no doubt went for.

Castiel turned around to face Sam as well, expression unreadable.

Sam opened his mouth to retort, couldn't think of anything, grabbed his towel out from his bag, turned to Dean to give him his best bitchface, and said "If it was so private you'd have your own room." He opened the bathroom door. "I'm taking a shower," he said and did just that. A cold one. 

====

As Sam slipped into the bathroom of the motel room, Castiel, brows wrinkled, eyed Dean. "Curious."

Dean cupped the angel's face in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. "What?" he asked between heavy breaths.

Cas returned Dean's kisses, hands on the hunter's waist, Dean's warmth spreading throughout him. "Sam," he murmured and placed a soft kiss on Dean's cheek before nibbling his ear. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, pressing their foreheads together, eyelids heavy.

"You enjoy kissing me when Sam is there," Cas said.

"I enjoy kissing you, period." Dean kissed him, hard and messy, just to prove his point.

After a few moments, Cas pulled back to catch his breath. "You want him to see." The angel let his fingers trail down Dean's body, stopping at his boyfriend's jeans, clumsily opening the button, then pulling down the zipper. "You want him to know." 

(Castiel knew that sometimes, when he was playing with Dean's nipples, or licking him open, or pounding into him, Dean was imagining someone else there with them, watching. Cas had found this out when, one evening, he had been fucking Dean in the bunker, sucking bruises into the hunter's neck, and Dean had made so many filthy noises, little _oh_ s and _ah_ s that transformed into loud moaning as they both came closer to their climax. Cas had told him to be quieter or Sam might hear them. At those words, Dean had come, spilling all over himself and Castiel's chest, moaning his brother's name.) 

"You're wrong," Dean whispered, though Castiel noted that he was blushing. Dean got rid of his shirt, lifting his hips simultaneously so that Cas could pull down his pants.

Cas did so, discarding the trousers to the floor, then pulling the blanket over both of them, so their lower bodies were covered. "If we do it right now," Cas began, "Sam would walk out and see-" 

His words were cut off when Dean grabbed his ass hard. "Shut up about Sammy," he breathed into Cas' ear, "and fuck me already." 

(Dean had been so embarrassed after that incident, all shy and nervous, red-faced and stuttering excuses that were not quite as defensive as they were pleading for forgiveness. Seeing Dean like that - vulnerable, small - had made him crazy, and he had filled Dean up not long after. Afterwards he had whispered sweet nothings in Dean's ear, and many "It's okay"s and "It's alright, Dean"s. But the topic hadn't come up again since then.) 

With a lopsided grin, Cas stared at Dean. "He will finish his shower, he'll hear us-" Dean bucked his hips upwards, desperate for friction. "-He'll see us. He'll see me fucking you, Dean."

"Not if we're quick." Now it was Dean's turn to undress his partner: He opened his pants and pulled them down just far enough, freeing Cas' dick from his underwear, and after just a few seconds they were together, Castiel's cock rubbing against the fabric of Dean's boxer briefs. 

"You don't really want that," Cas teased. 

"What I really want," Dean, annoyed by the layer of clothing separating them, started pulling down his underwear, "is your dick in my ass. So can you please shut up?" 

Cas chuckled into Dean's skin as he was kissing his neck, his stubble scratching over Dean's skin and leaving faint red trails. He reached inbetween them and took Dean's cock, almost fully hard already, and started slowly stroking it. "You're not ready yet. I need to open you up first." 

Dean let out a sound that was anywhere between a moan and a groan. "There's lube in my bag," he managed to get out. 

Cas retrieved it as quickly as he could, returning to Dean with his fingers slick and slippery, trenchcoat still on and trailing behind him, and Dean spread his legs for him, moving his hips upwards to give Cas a good angle. 

The angel placed a few kisses on Dean's thighs and ass before carefully inserting a finger, steady gaze on Dean's face to make sure he was alright. 

Dean was grinning widely, biting his lip. Cas took that as permission to add another finger, and as he did, Dean's lips shaped a beautiful "O" as glee was replaced with pleasure. 

An overwhelming sense of adoration came over Castiel, and he leaned forward to nibble on Dean's chin and lips, pushing a third finger into him. 

Dean groaned quietly, started moving his hips. 

"Good?" Cas asked, voice low. 

"Yeah," and, pushing himself down on Cas' fingers, "Oh- Oh yeah, fuck."

Cas continued to open Dean up, sliding in and out of him, kissing him, swallowing all the little moans that escaped through Dean's lips. 

About five minutes later the shower stopped running, and Dean's eyes flickered towards the bathroom door, desperately grinding down onto Cas' fingers inside him, moaning.

Cas held his hand over Dean's mouth, shushing him softly. "Quiet, Dean. If he hears us now, he won't come out."

At his words Dean's gaze returned to him, eyes glazed over, eyebrows slightly raised. Muffled moans slipped through Cas' fingers as his other hand continued to open Dean up. 

====

The lock of the bathroom door clicked, and Dean's heart jumped. Cas removed his right hand from his mouth and his left hand from his ass, sliding out his fingers and positioning his dick in front of Dean's entrance instead. 

Dean gasped for air, feeling empty without Cas inside him. He watched as the knob of the bathroom door turned, almost as if in slow motion until Sam stepped out. Only a single second passed before their eyes met. 

Cas, of course, chose that exact moment to push into Dean, not stopping until he was balls-deep. Dean whimpered and watched as Sam's face changed from surprise to pure and utter shock. 

"Oh my- oh my god," Sam muttered, then, as his gaze flickered down to Cas and Dean's bodies under the blanket, gasped as if he had only just understood what exactly was happening. "Oh god."

Dean saw Sam look away before he shut his eyes tightly, scared of his brother's next action. Cas pulled out of him halfway, then slammed into him again, hard, and the noise of it made Sam gasp again. 

"Okay, I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Sam exclaimed, loudly, probably in an attempt to drown out any other noises. 

Dean felt Cas fucking into him again right as he heard Sam open the motel room door. A second passed, then the door fell shut. 

Cas wrapped one of his arms around Dean, pushing their bodies closer together. "Dean..." He pulled halfway out again, before going in deeper, this time slowly, feeling every inch, until he couldn't go any deeper, his entire weight on Dean, frantically trying to go further, get closer. 

As pleasure soared through his body, Dean opened his eyes. To his shock, Sam was still very much there, standing in front of the door.

"Fuck this," Sam muttered. "I'm not leaving my own motel room, you guys can find some other place to fuck if you want privacy," Sam declared with a weak voice, head bowed down to the floor, turned to the side.

Dean's thoughts did somersaults, trying to grasp why Sam was still there. Why he wasn't disgusted, just embarrassed. He glared at his younger brother while Cas continued to fuck him. Finally, Sam's eyes flickered up, widened in shock at Dean looking at him, and stayed there, not breaking eye contact. 

Dean felt the heat ride inside him as Cas kept pounding into him and Sam kept staring. He let his eyes wonder down Sam's body, then flicked his gaze up again, afraid that his brother would change his mind and just walk away. He wanted Sam to see him like this, wanted to show him how fuckable he was, how well he could take a cock. How well he could take _his_ cock. It would feel so good - his brother was so big, Dean knew. 

Cas's fingers pressed hard into his hip, chapped lips on Dean's abdomen, his chest, around his nipple. Cas continued moving upwards, sucking on Dean's neck again, biting softly, groaning, all the while continuing to pound Dean's ass. Dean felt the angel's teeth, his tongue, and begged, almost prayed, "More, C-Cas, please...", voice hoarse. He kept his eyes on Sam, transfixed. "Hard- Harder, please, Cas," and a string of obscenities and fifthy noises as Cas obeyed, quickening his movement, not holding back anymore. Cas' pounding moved Dean's whole body up and down, blurring and shaking his image of Sam, who was somehow still just standing there, lips parted, a shiny layer of sweat on his face, or maybe he was still damp from the shower, his hair was wet anyway, and fuck, that was hot, Dean thought. Sam was hot. Honest-to-god attractive and sexy and- "Sam, Sammy," he whimpered before he could stop himself. 

His brother flinched, took a step back and bumped into the table. For a moment their eye contact broke, and Dean, almost sobbing, begged through the pounding "Sam- Sammy, look at me-e, pleas-please." 

And Sam did, face red as a tomato. 

They stared at each other for what felt like ages. The only sounds were Cas' body slapping against Dean's, the angel's rough little moans, and Dean's heavy breathing. 

Not another word was uttered until Cas whispered into Dean's ear, "I'm ready, babe", a groan, the angel's hot breath on his face. "'wanna come on your face, Dean, please, let's show him-" He didn't have to finish his thought - Dean nodded, moaning approvingly. 

Cas slowed his movements, then pulled out entirely, grabbing his cock with one hand, pumping furiously, other hand pressed against Dean's chest. After just a few seconds, "Dean...", and Dean knew to close his eyes, then hot streaks of cum painted his face, on his nose and on his eyelids, his cheek, on his lips - he opened his mouth slightly to taste the bitterness, wondering if Sam tasted similar, or if his brother would taste more like Dean himself. Oh what he would give to find out--.

He opened his eyes carefully, sharing a look with Cas. The angel's face was flushed, beads of sweat running down his temples, arousal darkening his eyes. It was one of Dean's favorite images. But he tore his gaze away, to look at his brother. 

====

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. In fact, he couldn't believe he was still watching. Cas came on his brother's face for two, maybe three, seconds, and Sam was aware that this, now, was the very last moment, his last chance, to turn around, walk away, pretend to be disgusted. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean. Dean, who's freckled face was now painted white, cum on his long eyelashes, plump red lips parted, tongue flicking out to get a taste. Something in his stomach twisted, he felt his blood rushing out of his head, his cock growing even harder than before. He had never seen Dean like this. Submissive, small. _A cockslut_ , Sam thought, heart racing. Sam wanted to come closer, look at his brother, really look at him, touch him.

 _Sammy, look at me-e,_ Dean's words from earlier echoed in his head. Dean had wanted Sam to look, to see. A shiver ran down his spine. 

Dean's eyes fluttered open, regarding Cas for a moment before looking at Sam. Sam swallowed hard, thought maybe he should clear his throat, ease the tension. But then Cas sat up straighter, and the blanket slipped down to the mattress, revealing the angel's ass and, oh my god, their dicks. Cas grabbed Dean's with no hesitation at all, moving his wrist up and down, slowly at first, then faster. Dean's eyes watered, sparkled in the yellowish motel light, and he threw his head back against the wall, moaning. The eye contact broken, Sam felt that he might be able to move now, and took a tentative step forwards, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at his brother's dick. Dean was gripping the bedsheets hard, fingers digging into the fabric. Some incoherent words slipped out between the moans, and Sam could have sworn he heard his name again. 

"Dean?" he managed to ask. His voice was rough, almost inaudible. 

Dean came with a shudder, hips bucking, biting his lip, his gorgeous eyes squeezed shut. His cum spilled over his own belly and Cas's hand. Sam stared in shock as the Cas touched Dean before raised his fingers towards his own mouth, and sucked, getting a taste of Dean. 

Before Sam could look back at his brother, Cas turned around to face Sam, intense gaze lingering on him for just a second before he gave Dean a quick kiss on the belly. Then he stood up, pulled his pants up, took two steps towards Sam, and asked "Do you want to taste your brother?" 

Sam sputtered a few words that vaguely resembled agreement, and Cas reached out and pulled Sam down by his neck with slick fingers, and kissed him. 

Sam had never imagined kissing Cas. But even if he had, he definitely wouldn't have imagined it to happen with Cas' lips glazed over with Dean's cum. He licked at the bitterness, dizzy from the sensation of knowing what his brother tasted like, then allowed Cas to slip his tongue into his mouth. With a happy hum, Cas pressed his body against Sam's, and Sam was heavily aware of his hard cock rubbing at the angel's crotch. He let his arms run up Cas' back, one under the coat, one on top, sliding all the way up until his fingers were in the angel's hair, and he grabbed and pulled until Cas tilted his head back and moaned so deliciously that Sam felt his cock twitch. He pressed their lips together again, bit the angel's lips playfully, smiling against him. 

Finally, they broke apart, both of them instinctively turning to look towards Dean. 

Dean was- Well, he was stunning. Leaning against the headboard, back supported by a pillow, faint bruises on his neck, cum on his stomach and his face, still panting. 

But the most beautiful thing, Sam thought, was his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have tumblr so feel free to share my fics there or anywhere else!  
> Comments make my day. <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
